Harry Potter Parody Songs
by LupusBane
Summary: A few relatively insane rhyme parody things about Harry Potter I came up with as a joke for my friends. The death eaters thought of them after they had nothing else to do... New suggestions welcome
1. If You Want to Kill Potter

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing! Can I go cry over that fact now? 

**A/N**- These were first posted on my old account but I decided to update them a bit and post them on here, all as one. If a section of the rhyme is in "speech marks" then its Malfoy impersonating Voldemort. Any ideas for new ones are most welcome.

* * *

Harry Potter Parody Songs

If You Want to Kill Potter…  
(Goes to music of "If you're happy and you know it….") 

If you want to kill Potter, clap your hands  
If you want to kill Potter, clap your hands  
If you really, really, really want to kill Harry Potter, clap your hands, clap your hands and clap your hands.

If you want to drown Harry, stamp your feet  
If you want to drown Harry, stamp your feet  
If you really, really, really want to drown Harry Potter, stamp your feet, stamp your feet and stamp your feet.

If you want to strangle Potter, nod your head  
If you want to strangle Potter, nod your head  
If you really, really, really want to strangle Harry Potter, nod your head, nod your head and nod your head.

If you want to shoot Harry, touch your nose  
If you want to shoot Harry, touch your nose  
If you really, really, really want to shoot Harry Potter, touch your nose, touch your nose and touch your nose.

If you want to torture Potter, raise your wands  
If you want to torture Potter, raise your wands  
If you really, really, really want to torture Harry Potter, raise your wands, raise your wands and raise your wands.

If you want to burn Harry, shout hooray  
If you want to burn Harry, shout hooray  
If you really, really, really want to burn Harry Potter, shout hooray, shout hooray and shout hooray.

If you want to kill Potter, clap your hands, stamp your feet, nod your head, touch your nose, raise your wands, and shout hooray  
If you want to kill Potter, clap your hands, stamp your feet, nod your head, touch your nose, raise your wands, and shout hooray  
If you really, really, really want to kill Harry Potter, clap your hands, stamp your feet, nod your head, touch your nose, raise your wands and shout hooray.


	2. Do the VoldiePokie

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing! Can I go cry over that fact now? 

**A/N**- These were first posted on my old account but I decided to update them a bit and post them on here, all as one. If a section of the rhyme is in "speech marks" then its Malfoy impersonating Voldemort. Any ideas for new ones are most welcome.

* * *

Harry Potter Parody Songs

Do the Voldie-Pokie  
(Goes to the music "hokie pokie" or however you spell it) 

You put the Imperius curse on, the Imperius curse off  
On, off, on, off and put it on again  
Do the Voldie-pokiey and you turn around  
That's what it all about  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Legs broken, ankles sprained  
Ouch, ouch, ouch

You put the Crucio curse on, the Crucio curse off  
On, off, on, off and put it on again  
Do the Voldie-pokiey and you turn around  
That's what it all about  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Legs broken, ankles sprained  
Ouch, ouch, ouch

You put the Avada curse on, the Kedavra curse on  
On, on, on, on and put it on again  
Do the Voldie-pokiey and you turn around  
That's what it all about  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Ow the Voldie-pokiey  
Legs broken, ankles sprained  
Ouch, ouch, ouch


	3. Voldie Had a Little Snake

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing! Can I go cry over that fact now? 

**A/N**- These were first posted on my old account but I decided to update them a bit and post them on here, all as one. If a section of the rhyme is in "speech marks" then its Malfoy impersonating Voldemort. Any ideas for new ones are most welcome.

* * *

Harry Potter Parody Songs

Voldie Had a Little Snake  
(Goes to tune of "Mary had a little lamb") 

Voldie had a little snake; its strange name was Nagini  
There used to be 2 snakes like this, one was called Bambini

Voldie had a little snake; it had nice bright green scales  
Once she ate lots of chips and ended with two tails

Voldie had a little snake; it turned out to be wicked  
When one day it ate Bambini while Voldie watched some cricket

Voldie had a little snake; he accused it of murder  
The little snake begged and begged but no one really heard her

Voldie had a little snake; he pushed it off a cliff  
Later when he regretted it, he went off in a tiff

Voldie has a dead snake; sitting in the sea  
All I can say to this is it definitely scared me


	4. Voldie, Voldie Very Mouldy

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing! Can I go cry over that fact now? 

**A/N**- These were first posted on my old account but I decided to update them a bit and post them on here, all as one. If a section of the rhyme is in "speech marks" then its Malfoy impersonating Voldemort. Any ideas for new ones are most welcome.

* * *

Harry Potter Parody Songs

Voldie, Voldie Very Mouldy  
(Goes to tune of "Mary, Mary quite contrary") 

Voldie, Voldie very mouldy  
How do your death eaters sing?  
"With a very high scream, like in a bad dream  
And it makes you start whimpering"

Voldie, Voldie very mouldy  
Why can't you kill little kids?  
"Because they look scary, not all that hairy  
And they can see through your eyelids"

Voldie, Voldie very mouldy  
Have you ever had a shower?  
"No not at all really, it's always way too early  
I just sit in bed and cower"


End file.
